


Sticky Situations

by MagnetMaeg



Series: Pokephilia [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I'm back., Woops, for now, fuck yeah baby, goodra has a hidden ability, pokephlilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetMaeg/pseuds/MagnetMaeg
Summary: Your aunt had left Kalos almost a year ago, intrusting her dear beloved Goodra to you.You didn't expect to have kept her this long, but what can it hurt?





	Sticky Situations

A gooey Goodra, sounds obvious, right? But no. Gooey is the hidden ability of the dragon type, allowing it to secrete even more goo than the next Goodra. A goo thick enough that any contact with it will slow someone down. Be that another Pokemon in battle, or an unwary trainer who got to close to Goodra's affectionate reach.

  
Not many would expect a dragon to be so keen to show affection to another living being. Even one outside of its species. But Goodra doesn't mind in the slightest giving out hugs, although you would really appreciate it if your own Goodra would refrain from hugs, isn't a high five good enough?

  
Evidently not, but you'd promised to look after the Goodra for your aunt while she traveled out of Kalos like a year ago. And now she's yours, so the occasional hug shouldn't be too hard to bear. Keywords, shouldn't be. Or at least it wouldn't be if Goodra was more like the common rabble of her species. Instead, her gooey secretions are thicker and more prominent. Cleanup happens daily, but not on the Pokemon. This precaution more so to keep the house from becoming a slip 'n slide free for all. This wasn't minded. It was a habit by now, anyways, and the apartment was rather small. Plus, Goodra stayed in her Luxury ball a good portion of the time, coming out to eat and to talk to a few times each day.

  
Part of your aunt's special requirements, you had to make sure Goodra wasn't lonely, as the dragon can also become rather depressed without much attention or company.  
Of course, this leads to a bit of an annoyance sometimes, as you'd be in the middle of some heated online gaming, or talking on the phone, or even napping, but anything to keep the Pokemon happy. She WAS your responsibility now, after all.

  
This time there is a bit of an argument with your (probably now ex-) girlfriend. It was over something rather mediocre too, but oh well. This time, when you reach for the Luxury ball, there is also your own want to comfort in the Goodra. Leaning back in the somewhat uncomfortable wooden chair, the front legs lift off the laminate as Goodra appears before you. The orangish glow parts showing the soft purple of Goodra's gelatinous like body. It's a little earlier than usual that you call her out.

  
Cooing out a soft happy sound, she tries right away to envelop you in a hug but stops as you tell her no. She'd gotten somewhat better about that over the last few weeks. But she does seem like she wants to try again while walking around the table leaving sticky goo spots on the floor.

  
"What, can you tell I'm not in a good mood or somethin'?" You ask as the Pokemon nods. The horn-like appendages bobbing behind her while she crosses her arms. The action actually makes it look like her arms are forming to her chest until she pulls them away seemingly effortlessly. A surplus of goo running down her arms and dripping into a green substance on the floor.

  
Sighing, you lean back a little farther. "Got into another argument," You mutter, to which Goodra coos softly in a comforting manner. Your mouth continues to explain what had happened, how you'd offered to meet up with her to hang out for a while, well, hangout being a relative term. You didn't mention to the Pokemon that you were going to do more. But thinking about that had made you become semi hard. Goodra's gotten closer again, not that you're exactly paying attention. And she seems to be concerned about how far you were leaning back in the chair.

  
But before you realize it, you feel that telltale sinking in your chest as you begin to fall, flailing an arm out to try and grasp the table - when the feeling begins to fade. Confused, you're still leaning back, but not moving anymore. your eyes turn on Goodra who chirps happily. Her gooey hands on your knees stopping the decent and it looks like the chair legs are pressed into her belly a few inches. In a matter of seconds, all four legs are on the floor again, but Goodra's picked you up into a slime-filled hug, and struggling against her makes it worse. Like a Butterfree in an Ariados' web.

  
Goodra either wants to kill you or is completely unaware of the fact that you can't breathe with your face pressed into her chest. Plus, her grip around is like a vice, it's terrifying really, not being able to breathe or do something about it. But finally, as you're becoming light headed, you're able to plant your hands against her and pry your face to take in a few gasping breaths.

  
About now is when you realize that you've gotten somewhat harder, which is probably one of the weirdest sensations you can image. Maybe nearly being suffocated was like some kind of intense breath play? Who knows, but what you do realize is how much Goodra's slimy exterior seems to resemble some high-quality lubricant. Although most lube is fridged, she's rather pleasantly warm.

  
"Goodra- you gotta lemme' go," You groan, confused with your own thoughts as she pries her arms off your clothes which seem like they want to cling to her. Practically sodden with the goo, you try to pry yourself off of her, but you're trapped rather thoroughly. This happened when your Aunt had dropped her off too, Goodra being able to sweep you off your feet into a Beartic hug. (Actually, you'd prefer the Beartic hug.) But then, you had an enthused Goodra trainer to help you escape, now you were alone practically spread eagle against the walking slime. She's denser then she appears, and after prying your shoulders off while expecting a great deal of energy, you try to slide your arms closer to your middle so it would be easier to detach yourself.

  
Little to your own knowledge, Goodra is blinking her wide green eyes at you. Before she 'saved' you from falling, the Goodra had been able to smell a certain musk radiating from your body, and now could feel the evidence against her. She was watching somewhat in wonder as you pried yourself from her, losing one arm, and in the process of freeing the other, trapping the first. It was somewhat amusing to Goodra while you fumbled against her, it felt almost as though you were trying to hug her back for once, and the Goodra responds by repeating the affectionate motion.

  
"Goodrah--"You're cut off again as your air supply has suddenly been cut off. Again. Although, this time, the Dragon seems satisfied after the hug and helps you remove yourself from her. Goo now dripping from you much like herself, although most of the slime covering you is fading from the purple she is and turning to the green which seems to drip from her at every movement. Not wanting to splatter the goo everywhere, making an even larger mess to clean up, or really even sloshing through the house in your clothes, you curse silently and begin to undress.

  
Your shirt falls to the floor in a sodden heap, at least the fabric had prevented you from being completely covered in goo. Although some sort of wet residue did manage to penetrate the shirt. No longer paying attention to Goodra, a bit fed up with her at the moment, you've turned to peel out of your socks before sliding out of the comfort of your pajama bottoms.

  
Seriously, why bother putting on good clothes if you've no plans set in stone, or have a goo monster in the house? A few more curses slip past your lips, followed by a slight grunt as your half hard cock springs free of the once light weight of the PJ bottoms. That's right, full on commando. Again, like the shirt, you could feel some kind of residue against your body, leaving yourself with a slight sheen coating the parts of you which weren't dripping slime, namely your arms and face.

  
Goodra makes a noise that you're not concerned with and instead focus your attention on whether or not you felt like taking care of your self. Hell, you were practically ready. But, you could also jump into a cold shower and get rid of the goo along with these weird ass thoughts and urges. But then a nudge on your shoulder has you groan slightly.   
"No, Goodra. I have to clean this up, I'll get your food after I shower-" She practically gently headbutts you this time, leaving a trail of slime along your upper shoulder to your neck.

  
"Goodra, I said no." You turn to face the Pokemon, but end up slipping in some of her secretions. Grabbing the chair from earlier, you manage not to fall, but this makes Goodra seem rather concerned and she moves in again. This time pressing herself right up against your chest despite your warnings. "What, the hell-" Parts your lips as her goo coats your chest, running down your body, it seems thinner than before, and soon she's pushing against you, her hands on your shoulders making it hard not to grab onto her for support in favor of slipping on the floors again.

  
The warm now almost watery slime has made its way down your body, making more blood rush to your semi hard on. Confusion being replaced with lust, it's hard not to want anything else than to jerk off while using the goo, but Goodra seems to want to help. Soon she's pulled you close again, her hands leaving slime trails down your sides and pressing your naked body against her. Your nearly hard cock is now standing at full mast, and she guides it into her. Not like before, when the chair legs had pressed against her stomach. The goo seems to part around your cock and actually go into her. Obviously, nearly all Pokemon have some sort of reproduction organs, but with Goodra there was no way to see the slit of her opening.

  
One thing was for sure, she was much warmer than the goo covering her. Which was a huge added plus to being able to thrust against the large form who's giving somewhat intimate like caresses as though to encourage you to keep going.

  
Probably the strongest feeling ever, like if someone purposely heated up their fleshlight or something. You groan, hands against the Pokemon's chest, mostly to keep yourself from being smothered or even accidentally suffocated against her. "Fuck, Goodra, you feel," another low groan leaves your throat. Teeth clamped together harshly. You're half confused about how you didn't think of this sooner. Oh right, she's a pokemon.

  
Goodra coos again, she seems like she's trying to pull you closer, though you keep your face far from her. She does end up pulling you away from the edge of the table.  
"Fuuuck," You mutter, and although you've hardly been able to thrust into the Pokemon, you've found yourself cumming into her. Breathing just slightly off, you look at the Pokemon, she smiles at you, and actually helps you pull your body off of her own.

  
"Goodra," You're picking up your clothes from the floor, "will this wash out?" She makes an 'I don't know' gesture with her arms, and is much more concerned with trying to get the lid off a jar of Poke-food.

  
Wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend I didn't start this 3 years ago and finish it only to find details that seem inaccurate like you not knowing if the goo will come out of your clothing. Yeah. You totally just threw all the other clothes away. shhhhh


End file.
